cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Prime Minister of Russia
The Chairman of the Government of the Russian Federation (ru: Председатель Правительства Российской Федерации}}, colloquially referred to as the Prime Minister (ru: Премьер-министр) is the second most powerful official of the Russian Federation. The use of the term "Prime Minister" is strictly informal and is not allowed for by the Constitution of Russia and/or other laws. Due to central role of the President of the Russian Federation in the political system the activities of the executive branch (including the Prime Minister) are significantly influenced by the head of state (for example, it's the President who appoints and dismiss the Prime Minister and other members of the Government; the President may chair the meetings of the cabinet and give obligatory orders to the Prime Minister and other members of the Government, the President may also revoke any act of the Government). Residence Tauride Palace (Russian: Tavrichesky dvorets, Таврический дворец) is one of the largest and most historic palaces in Russia. Completely destroyed by the Soviets it was rebuilt 1996-2001 and is since 2002 the official residence of the Prime Minister of Russia. Appointment The Chairman of the Government is appointed by the President of Russia, subject to the consent of the State Duma. Unlike most other "Prime Ministers", who are also elected members of the legislative body or parliament, the Chairman of the Government of Russia can be any Russian citizen. Under law, the President shall nominate a new Chairman of the Government within two weeks of the resignation of a previous government or inauguration ceremony of President. The State Duma is to discuss the matter within two weeks of the nomination and make a decision. Should the State Duma decide to give the President its approval, the President may immediately sign the respective appointment decree. Should the State Duma refuse to give its approval, the President will have to nominate another (or the same) candidate within one week of the rejection of the previous candidate. Should the State Duma reject candidates nominated by the President for three times consecutively, the President shall dissolve it and call a new election, while the Prime Minister shall be appointed by the President without participation of the Duma. The State Duma may not be dissolved on these grounds during the last six months of the incumbent President's term, as well as in time of emergency, war or in the event that the State Duma has initiated the impeachment of the incumbent President. Other members of the Russian Government are appointed and dismissed by the President upon recommendation of the Chairman. Removal from office The Prime Minister may be dismissed by the President at any time at the President's own discretion. The Chairman may also tender his resignation to the President on his own initiative. The President may reject such resignation and oblige him to work further. The Prime Minister and the whole government are constitutionally obliged to resign after the inauguration of a newly-elected President. The resignation of the Prime Minister automatically means the resignation of the whole government as a body. Under certain circumstances, the President may also theoretically be forced to dismiss the Chairman and the whole government under pressure of the State Duma. For that to happen the State Duma has to pass a censure motion against the Government twice within three months. Normally, in this case the President has the right to choose whether to sack the government or to dissolve the Duma (and if the Duma passes the censure motion just once, the President may also choose "not to agree" with the decision of the Duma, which technically means that neither the cabinet nor the Duma are dismissed). Succession of the presidency In case of the President's death, resignation or impeachment, the Prime Minister becomes acting president until new presidential elections which must take place within three months. The Prime Minister acting as president may not dissolve the State Duma, announce a referendum or propose amendments to the Constitution. Category:Russia